We seek to reduce disparities in cardiovascular health by recruiting a molecular cardiologist to the John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM) in order to enhance capacity to conduct research in partnership with Asian, Native Hawaiian and other Pacific Islander communities. Phase I (Years 1 &2) will involve the establishment of an External Advisory Committee (EAC) and an Internal Advisory and Selection Committee (IASC) to oversee recruitment of an experienced research scientist to JABSOM. To achieve the specific aim of recruiting a highly qualified candidate, Phase I activities will include interaction with the IASC, EAC, and focus groups that will guide an active search for a renowned cardiovascular scientist. Phase II (Years 3-7) will establish a community-based research and education program with the recruited scientist as principal investigator. During Phase II, two specific aims will be accomplished, namely, to conduct state-of-the-art research related to disparities in cardiovascular health, and to develop an educational program that will increase the cadre of investigators dedicated to such research. To achieve these aims, we propose collaboration with the community (including Community Health Centers and Research Clinics, public and private sector research programs, and the Department of Health), mentoring of minority investigators, planning and implementation of pilot projects conceived by junior faculty, and development of educational activities designed to augment graduate research training at the University of Hawai'i (UH). Educational activities will include implementation of a Cardiology Fellowship Program and formulation of educational exchanges and seminars as well as intensive laboratory training for junior faculty. These research collaborations and educational activities will serve as a basis for rapid integration of the new scientist's independent research into the expanding health disparities research network in Hawai'i. Achieving these objectives will increase opportunities for UH-affiliated researchers to address health disparities, particularly in Asian, Native Hawaiian and Pacific Islander populations that demonstrate high rates of cardiovascular disease and related risk factors. Recruiting a cardiovascular scientist to UH will enhance the research capacity of the institution and the community, improve the quality of biomedical education and training, lead to collaborative relationships between existing research programs as well as to the development of innovative new programs, and increase the quality and quantity of community-based research efforts designed to address health disparities in the State of Hawai'i.